


Too Late

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) Dies, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: Shiro's pov of a story I read called, Be Careful, You Never Know When Someone's Time will be Up





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celia_Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Careful, You Never Know When Someone's Time will be Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238165) by [Celia_Cipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_Cipher/pseuds/Celia_Cipher). 



> I know this is bad but I write what I write.

Shiro's POV

As I'm in the air, fighting some ships, I see Lance and Keith on the ground fighting droids. I shoot my last ship and head down to help them. I see Pidge surrounded and go to help her, knowing that Keith and Lance can hold themselves up. After we defeat her last ship, we hear Lance yell out Keith's name over the coms. I and Pidge turn our lions to their last position. We head to them as we watch Keith getting shot by the last of the droids simultaneously.

As Keith goes down, Hunk shoots the last of the droids and I head back to the castle to warn Allura and Coran. I hear Hunk and Pidge do the same thing as I am. I dock the black lion and run as fast as I can. Pidge, Hunk and I get to Allura at the same time. We tell her to land the castle. She starts to land the castle as we hear Lance scream over comms. Once we land we run to Keith.

What we find is Lance curled over Keith's body, which is still and unmoving. We were too late.


End file.
